Annie Sugden
Annie Sugden (née Pearson; previously Kempinski and Brearly) is the daughter of Sam Pearson. As peacekeeper between her sons, Joe Sugden and Jack Sugden, Annie was soon placed at the centre of Beckindale's action. Annie has been involved in numerous storylines, including being widowed twice, coping with the deaths of various other family members, financial woes, nearly dying in a farmhouse fire, an addiction to tranquillisers and sustaining injuries in the Plane Crash, which left her in a three-month coma. She currently resides in Spain. Biography 1920-1972 Born Annie Pearson in Beckindale on 5th July 1920, she was the only child of labourer Sam Pearson and his wife Grace who had married in 1915. As a child, Annie's first true love was Lawrence Fishburne. Annie married local farmer Jacob Sugden in 1945. He moved her into Emmerdale Farm and they had 3 children Jack born in 1947, Peggy in 1948 and Joe in 1949. Annie was going to have a 4th child but suffered a miscarriage. Annie's mum died in 1968, the year her daughter Peggy married Matt Skilbeck. At sometime between 1946 and 1971, Annie met David Annersley and the two embarked on an affair. However, David ended up leaving the village for reasons unknown, until his return in 1978 where he told her that he left because he realised she'd never leave Jacob for him. 1972-1996: Life in Emmerdale In 1972, Jacob died of pneumonia. He had spent much of his later years in The Woolpack, drinking away the family's farming profits. Following this Annie struggled to come to terms with the death of her husband, support her family, and run Emmerdale Farm. Matriarchal Annie aimed to rebuild the ailing farm by reuniting her two feuding sons, Jack and Joe. She sold part of Emmerdale Farm to village outsider, Henry Wilks, who had made his fortune in the wool industry and brought his business acumen to Beckindale. Amos Brearly, landlord of The Woolpack decided a woman's touch was needed in his pub and proposed to Annie; she turned him down. Tragedy followed the Sugdens. In 1973, Peggy died of a brain haemorrhage a few months after giving birth to twins and three years later, Peggy's twins were killed on a level crossing, leaving Annie to comfort their father Matt. Annie's father Sam died in 1984, and when Jack's wife Pat died in 1986, Annie was forced to help Jack raise his young son Robert. In early 1993, Emmerdale Farm began collapsing due to subsidence. Although the family moved into Hawthorn Cottage, Annie remained unhappy until it was renamed Emmerdale Farm. In December that year, Annie and her second husband, Leonard Kempinski, whom she had married in October, planned to go on holiday to Spain. The night they were supposed to fly out was the night of a plane crash. As Joe was driving them to the airport, a wing of a plane collided with the car. Joe escaped with a broken leg; however, Annie was in a coma for several months. The cries of her new baby granddaughter Victoria finally woke Annie from her coma but she was devastated to discover Leonard had died. Widowed again, Annie was left to mourn a second husband. At Jack's wedding to Sarah Connolly in 1994, Amos announced that the residents of Beckindale had decided to rename the village Emmerdale, in honour of Annie. He remarked that people had voted for the name Emmerdale as they held Annie in such high regard. After moving to Spain in July 1994, Annie returned to Emmerdale in 1995 to bury her son Joe, who had died in a car accident. Annie shocked Amos by proposing to him. Amos took time to think. She said how she had a chance to marry him years ago so found it strange thinking he'd ask her again, so they should just remain friends. But this prompted Amos to propose to Annie again; this time she accepted. Annie and Amos returned to Spain where they married on 5th November 1995, though Annie returned briefly on 7th November 1996 to ask Jack to sell Emmerdale Farm as she was cash strapped; he refused. Chris Tate backed Annie as his father Frank wanted Jack to sell. In the end, Jack reluctantly agreed and Annie returned to Spain. 2009-2019: Return and legacy After a 13-year absence, Annie returned to the village on 9th February 2009 for Jack's funeral. Jack had been staying with her in Spain and had suffered a fatal heart attack; she accompanied his body to Emmerdale. She grieved with Jack's family and returned to Spain after his funeral. Since then, Jack's widow Diane Sugden has visited Annie numerous times. In October 2013, Diane rings Annie to inform her of Alan Turner's death; Annie sends flowers. In May 2014, Diane informs Andy's former lover, Debbie Dingle, that Annie still lives happily in Spain. The following October, Andy encourages Debbie to take herself, and Annie's great-grandchildren Sarah and Jack, both through Andy, to see Annie with Debbie's father Cain Dingle. They do, and Diane believes that Annie will be pleased with them all. In November 2015, Diane goes to stay with Annie after she takes ill and stays for two months. In August 2016, Victoria informs Robert that Annie will be very upset to hear Andy has gone on the run but Robert tells Victoria that it's best Annie knows. In November, Diane informs Victoria that she spoke to Annie on the phone and she is in great health. In January 2017, Diane informs Debbie that Annie has donated 300 euro to Sarah's fundraiser page for her cancer treatment. In February, Robert marries his boyfriend Aaron Dingle, and Diane reveals to Debbie and Victoria that Annie won't be attending as it was very short notice, but she hopes Robert will be happy with his new husband. The day after the wedding, Robert reveals a letter from Annie which tells him that his father Jack and grandfather Jacob would be so happy to see him settle down, and she hopes he will visit her with Aaron very soon. In April, Victoria rings Annie to tell her about her problems with Adam in the hope Annie might give her some advice. In November, Robert becomes a father and Victoria rings Annie to give her the news. In July 2018, Victoria rings Annie to tell her that Sarah is fighting for her life due to a heart problem. In August, Diane visits Annie for two weeks. In March 2019, Diane tells Victoria that Annie rang and she is in great health. In May, following Victoria's rape, Victoria and Robert visit Annie to cheer Victoria up. Personality Annie Sugden has felt responsible for Emmerdale Farm and the Sugden family. Life has not been easy for her, coping with financial crises, warring sons and the loss of her only daughter. But she has faced the problems courageously. She's a strong, level headed woman, loyal to her family but not blind to their weaknesses, and she speaks her mind when she feels it's called for. Annie's honesty is usually appreciated and people often turn to her for advice, but the years haven't dulled her sense of humour. She enjoys a joke as much as anyone in the family. Background information *An inconsistency in Annie's birthday has it celebrated in Episode 153 (16th April 1974). Her birth date was later changed to 5th July. It has also been celebrated in Episode 1471 (17th July 1990). Quotes "No sign of him then?" - First line. ---- "I might be nowt but a middle-aged widow now but in them days I was as romantic as the rest of 'em. On t'other hand, I'm a Yorkshire lass, born and bred, and we know dreams from reality." - Annie about Yorkshire. ---- "What's that?" - to Joe Sugden, about an explosion as a result of a plane crash, before Joe crashes the car. ---- "We all have our troubles, for heaven's sake! I've just buried the last of my children. But I carry on like I always have. And that's what Jack would have done. He thought you were man enough to run this farm, and look after this family after he'd gone. But are you?" - Final line, to Andy Sugden. See Also * Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale Farm characters Category:Original characters Category:Residents of Emmerdale Farm Category:1972 debuts Category:2009 departures Category:Sugden family Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1993 marriages Category:1995 marriages Category:Retired Category:Pre-1950 marriages Category:Pensioners Category:1920 births Category:Residents of Tenant's Cottage Category:Brearly family Category:Pearson family Category:Book characters